fire_emblem_gamefaqs_usersfandomcom-20200215-history
DiogoJorge
DiogoJorge (DiogoShadowJorg) has been a GameFAQs user since 3rd June 2008. Despite being a user for quite a while, he is famous for his varied opinions and not being afraid to speak exactly what he is thinking, which has on occasion got him into trouble. He has a very divisive view regarding morality. He has on many occasions stated that things and people in the world are painted either mostly black or mostly white. He believes there is little grey middle ground and that people are either mostly good or mostly evil, he also believes that it's possible for a person to be pure good or pure evil. Despite great criticism for this school of thought, Diogo pushes on, holding steadfast to his own personal beliefs.Still, his very varied opinions have stimulated a lot of discussion. He is well known for always trying to defend Hana, Subaki, Rinkah, and Hinata, pretty much all characters considered low tier or bad by some users due to bias against those characters. Despite being well known for talking about how Horse Spirit/BoltAxe!Rinkah is a good unit, he claims his waifu is Hana. He basically defines what "Lawful Good" means. He will not, however, tolerate any order built on denying the existance of gods. Likes # Rigtheous behaviour # Estelle Bright # Naruto Series # Persona series # Lyn # Hana # Rinkah # A well defined world Dislikes # Being open-minded # Grey Morality # Fake Difficulty # Lies and Slander Trivia * He believes Rinkah is best Berserker because of her Defense Growth and Death Blow skill. * Also he believes Rinkah is better than Scarlet because she doesn't have supports and has a bow weakness. Since moving them out of the way is the only way to do so, thus making it harder to tank. * May derail topics and make them about Rinkah, due to people understimating her as shown in this topic:http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/74268155 * Hates people and characters that are very flawed. * Defends worthy units * People have strange opinions about him, despite standing for good. People easily misunderstand what he says. Quotes # "I don't want to be open-minded. Besides compared to other people,I'm already being more tolerant than most,other people who don't view homosexuality in a positive light are much more unpleasant than I'm about it,if they are homosexual,I will shrug,and do nothing against them. If they hold hands that's fine,but kissing should be avoided. I don't care if they are grossed out by Heterosexuality. They forget their place,that we heteros are the ones who are dictated by nature to be able to produce children,while they can't. They are a bug in the system,nothing more." # No. it was however said anything after my last post that it is at fault. It would have been unfair if my post and the other harmless posts were left standing,so they deleted those too just to make sure we dropped the discussion. That was a lot of posts after mine btw. # Well...I'm pretty persistent,idealistic and usually a nice guy. Sakura is cute and she had one of the best fights in the whole manga (Sakura and Chyo vs Sasori). Although, I wish this was a "DiogoShadowJorg and Naruto praise topic." But the topic is yours heyisthatguy,not mine.So no problems there. # Who's Moegi? sounds a like a female character.I tought TAI hated female characters. # And IMO Rinkah is just as good as Effie.Ogre Strike critical rate is the equivalent of Rinkah wielding a Mani Katti as long she starts the battle. I should also add that the argument isn't about Lutz,which if what you say is really true (which I doubt it) then it's all IS fault for not balancing characters correctly,any character that destroys Rinkah,is broken,and shouldn't exist. If we were to use husbands as factors,then Rinkah too has pretty good candidates as well,such as Hinata,Tsubaki and the like. # And any Corrin of mine will not join Nohr. # There's nothing wrong with killing, as long as evil people are killed. But the fact remains that Corrin choose poorly. That's no longer my reason to avoid buying CQ anyway. Since it was been proven a long while ago that Corrin still tries to do good, he just fails miserably at that. My concern is with the unfair and impossible skills that some enemies have. # I'm not willing to buy Conquest for anything more than 10 euros for that. # Don't care, I don't want to be more tolerable towards others. I must judge everything and everyone as I must. # It's not theory, it's what happens, Rinkah is better than Scarlet, just accept it or get out. And don't make text walls, because I won't bother reading it fully otherwise. Category:Gamefaqs User Category:Leader